good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana
Diana (bluebird7896) used to be a light forumer who is drifting away from her side out of dislike for there being leaders to sides and the fact that she was happy that light spiders were being killed by the dark side. She wishes to make alliances with people from all the sides. She has been in the war for a good amount of time. Appearance Diana has shoulder-length light brown hair fading to gold and leaf green eyes. She wears a red soccer jersey and darker blue shorts. Her ears are that of a lynx. She is very pale. Her height is about five feet. She doesn't typically wear shoes, but sometimes she is seen wearing leather boots, which have the ability to turn the ground to ice beneath her feet. Personality Diana is an overall friendly forumer who hates being the center of attention. She also dislikes being ordered around and dislikes leadership. She is confusing and doesn’t Stick to one thing, flaky and unfaithful as she might be fighting for one side, before quickly fighting for another. Powers Diana has the ability of ice magic, and is one of the few people who can use it. She can also turn into a sword and a Canadian lynx. She has full immunity to cold. Flipside Chiria Chiria is Diana's flipside and friend. Relationships Angel Diana has tried multiple times to interfere with and get in the way of Angel trying to rescue/free her friends, and she (Diana) seems more concerned about the dark flipsides/siders and seems to rather like helping them rather than her original side, this is proven by the fact that she was happy when Perodi killed, and complimented her on it.. She has also tried to enter Angel’s soul multiple times (Only succeeding once), and appears to not like her as much, as she has had her OCs/flipsides/familiars plot to kill Arcan or his and Snowflake’s pups, and because she does not like leaders, it can be safely assumed that she doesn’t like Angel (also because of the fact that she has tried separating her from Aether). Hootsie Diana is close friends with Hootsie, as she came with her to Olympus. Bengal Bengal doesn't know Diana too well, but she is the only other person (that Diana knows of) that can use ice magic. Necromancer Necromancer is another close friend of Diana's. Uvelia Diana has interfered with Uvelia’s work and has tried befriending her with not many results. Puppy Diana looks up to Puppy and is a fan of her work. Aether Diana appears to hate Aether, not only because she is a stronger form of Angel, but also because she is technically leader of the light side as well. She puts up the front that she is friendly/friends with Aether, when in reality, she has tried killing Aether or seperating her from Angel on numerous occasions (thankfully to no avail). Raven Diana seems to like Raven, but Raven doesn’t seem to reciprocate the feelings.Category:Neutral Category:Light Side Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Females